True Love is a beautiful thing
by Sode no Shirayuki1411
Summary: Zeldris shows his lover how much he means to him every day but some things need to be said aloud. Pointless one-shot. Wouldn't want you guys thinking any of these actually had a plot. Slash. Language. Zeldris x Arthur.


**So apparently this ship is a thing now? I don't ship it, but I saw it on the net and was like, 'ok, what the heck, I'm in,' and then I saw an 'imagine your otp' with this idea and here we are.**

 **I've officially done it guys. I have eight million fanfics I'm supposed to be writing but I'm too lazy to do that, so I decided to draw a picture and since I'm too lazy to do _that_ I came up with, and wrote, a drabble about a pairing I don't even ship. It really happened. I would say my laziness has peaked but I'm sure I can, and will, get worse.**

 **Also, bad language.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

True Love is a beautiful thing

* * *

"Hey, you love me, right?"

Zeldris glanced over at the much (much) younger man. Even though Arthur had aged and grown over the years there was an odd look in his amethyst eyes that, while not uncertain, was surprisingly youthful and pure.

But it definitely wasn't unsure. How could he be? Their getting together might have been a surprise but like Zeldris would ever leave Arthur in _any_ doubt. He'd been low-key and hesitant with showing affection with a lover once. He was _never_ making that mistake again.

But that apparently wasn't going to stop the other man from asking him what _he knew_ were stupid questions.

He moved closer and pulled Arthur into a hug, resting his forehead against the young King's chest. His words, however were at odds with his tender actions.

 _"No,_ I don't love you. What have I _ever_ done to make you think I did?" He asked rhetorically. Sarcasm dripped from his every syllable.

Arthur's body tensed under his hands, that was weird, he was expecting a laugh. Zeldris moved so he was looking up at the redhead, his chin digging into Arthur's chest. The younger man was staring straight ahead, very deliberately not looking at Zeldris. The demon prince's arms were still around Arthur, but he wasn't holding him in return.

"Art?"

The redhead's body shook slightly, so did his voice. "Y-you don't love me? I-I thought you did…"

Oh crap. Oh crap oh crap, oh crap. Not good, not good, not good not good notgoodnotgoodnotgoodnotgood. Zeldris should have known better than to think Arthur's innocent mind would pick up on something like sarcasm. But he didn't actually believe what Zeldris had just said… did he?

Oh Goddess, he wasn't crying was he? His eyes looked wet. No, it was a trick of the light, it had to be. Zeldris would just die inside if he caused Arthur to cry.

"No, no, no," Zeldris let go of Arthur and backed up a step, waving his arms frantically, "I didn't mean, that, I'm sorry! It wasn't true, none of what I just said was true."

Arthur's expression wobbled.

Zeldris had seven hearts. And he was pretty sure every single one of them stopped beating.

"I love you, of course I love you." The redhead didn't look convinced, but he did risk making eye contact with Zeldris for a second before his gaze flicked away to settle firmly on the ground beside their feet, his expression still doubtful.

"Hey." There were very few advantages to being seven inches shorter than your lover, but it came in handy here. Zeldris ducked into Arthur's line of sight and cupped his cheek with a gentle hand, "you are the light of my life." He said honestly. "You make me better. You make me want to be better for myself. You changed me on a fundamental level and even though I am still nowhere near deserving of you I try my hardest every day to be worth it because _you_ are worth it."

Zeldris sucked in a deep, shuddering breath, he'd _thought_ his actions over the years had made his feelings perfectly clear but if one sarcastic comment had been enough to make Arthur upset to this degree then he had been an even worse lover than he thought. He felt like shit.

"I love you, sometimes I can't stop looking at you… because I can't believe _I'm_ lucky enough to have you. I can't believe how hard I've fallen for you and I feel terrible that apparently you didn't know this because I think about it every hour of every day, you are the love of my life."

His hand slid from Arthur's and he placed them both on the King's shoulders. He practically shook him, "the first time we met you attacked four of the strongest demons in the world when you were sixteen years old. How could I not fall in love with you? I didn't stand a chance. eEvery time I see you, you leave me breathless and I can't say it enough-I love you more than anything. Whatever your doubts about me; please never doubt tha-"

Arthur crushed him close in a hug, burying his face in Zeldris's hair. His shoulders shook. Zeldris froze again.

Oh no, crying. That was bad. Wait, maybe it would good crying? No, Zeldris was never that lucky. Oh, he really had messed up this time, hadn't he?

"Arthur…?" He asked timidly.

The shaking increased. Zeldris felt Arthur smile against his hair.

Smile?

Hey, wait a goddamn second…

That little bastard wasn't… _laughing…_ was he?

Arthur pulled back, grinning from ear to ear, no trace of his 'uncertainty' to be found, "my God you are so gullible."

Zeldris should have burned this fucking kingdom to the ground when he had the chance.

Now it was his turn to stare flatly ahead and refuse to make eye contact with his (soon-to-be-ex) lover.

Arthur brushed back Zeldris's hair and grinned, "I know I shouldn't play you like that, there's no sport in it. That was _much_ too easy. It was very sweet though."

"I hate you," Zeldris said offhandedly.

"Ah, careful, that's what got you in this mess to begin with." Arthur shrugged, "I was going to apologize for asking you a stupid question when you show me every day that you love me, but then you had to go be a jerk about it so…" Another shrug.

Zeldris sighed, "yeah, I sort of deserved that, didn't I?" He asked rhetorically, "tell you what: I'll put up with all your dumb questions about anything and everything if you promise to _never do that again."  
_

Arthur chuckled and hugged him again, "I promise."

Zeldris hugged him back tight enough to cause most people some discomfort, Arthur just held him tighter in return.

"Brat." Zeldris said, burying his face in Arthur's chest once more, he was never moving again, ever.

Arthur smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

 **And done! Hope you enjoyed guys. Though this probably didn't make any sense. It is very early over here. Or late, depending on your life choices.**

 **Maybe this can be my new crack ship since my Estarossa x Gowther ship went DOWN IN FLAMES.**

 **Me: If people can ship Zerthur (is that how it's spelt?) then I can ship my crack ship too!**  
 **Nakaba: No you can't.**  
 **Me *reading the most recent chapters*: NO I CAN'T!**

 **I was so wrong lmao.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it.**


End file.
